Fly by Night
by patricia51
Summary: Lena is working late when someone drops by to fly her away. Literally. Lena/Kara. SuperCorp femslash. Sequel to "Spread Your Wings".


Fly by Night by patricia51

(Lena is working late when someone drops by to fly her away. Literally. Lena/Kara. SuperCorp femslash. Sequel to "Spread Your Wings".)

It was late. Lena Luthor didn't have to check the display on the corner of her desk to know that. She had been laboring away as the room had darkened at sunset and the lights automatically came on. She vaguely knew it was several hours later but that was just the way it went.

As the CEO of L-Corp and now CatCo as well her work load was beyond heavy She didn't believe in giving anything a half-hearted effort. Despite her views on most things differing completely from those of her family she was still a Luthor and that meant fierce concentration and dedication. Among other things.

She finished answering the last of the emails she considered important and switched off the monitor. Time to give her eyes a rest from the glowing screen. She picked up a paper report from her in-box. Although electronic messaging was the norm it was nice to occasionally get stuff you could hold in your hands. She pulled out the middle desk drawer and slid her chair back to just the right spot. She lifted her feet and rested them on the open drawer, crossing her ankles as she did.

Soon she was absorbed in what James Olsen had written her about the latest CatCo operations. She enjoyed his writing; it was clear, concise and informative. Occasionally she took her pen from behind her ear to make a note. After a while she got tired of fumbling for it and held it in her mouth.

"I really should have had supper," she mumbled around the barrel of the pen. "Even this is tasting good." She turned the page and made another note. She was probably going to drive James crazy with all the questions and ideas she was coming up with. Of course she had shaken him with her telling him she would be around every day. But how else could she learn how CatCo worked?

She was well aware that the best CEO's selected capable subordinates and let them go with a minimum of interference. She was quite sure that James Olsen was perfectly capable of running CatCo but she still needed to learn the ins and outs of her new business. And not to be too overly confident she wanted to put her stamp on CatCo just as she had on L-Corp.

Lena sighed. She could tell that James was giving her the benefit of the doubt but he didn't trust her. And why didn't he trust her? Because her name was Luthor. She had met this same mind-set many times and she should have got used to it but it still stung sometimes. She wasn't her brother and she wasn't her mother.

Not that she had made some pretty bone-headed mistakes along the way. Rhea came to mind immediately. And following her mother's lead when she should have been thinking for herself. At least, she shook her head; when she made mistakes she made big ones. But those were past and they resulted not from her own imitative but from placing her own trust in the wrong people.

She sighed. Trust. Such a short word but with so much meaning and so many ramifications. Shaking her head she went back to reading. Absent mindedly she held the pen in her right hand, tapping it against her teeth.

Absorbed as she was she didn't see when a shadow passed over her, a shadow caused by a figure coming between her and the moon. Nor did she hear or see when that figure touched down on the balcony outside. But the tiny noise the glass door made when it opened caught her attention and no matter how carefully the figure was slipping inside her office Lena knew who it was immediately. She smiled and tipped her head back, the hand with the pen falling to her side.

A mass of blonde hair fell about her face but was immediately brushed aside so a pair of soft lips could meet hers. Lena sighed again but this time the sighed was happy and contented. She lowered her legs from the drawer and spun her chair around so she could look up at the girl before her.

"Hi you," Supergirl smiled at her.

"Hey you," Lena returned, also with a smile. "Slow night?"

"Nothing that can't be handled without me. That's good because it allows me to take care of a very important task."

Lena raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"It has come to my attention," Kara said sternly although a twinkle in her eye belied the seriousness of her voice, "that the woman I love skipped supper. Again."

"How do you know that?"

"I have my sources."

"I know Kara darling and I AM hungry," Lena admitted, "but there is just too much to do. I'll grab a snack later."

"No you won't."

"I won't?"

"No. Because I am taking you to supper right now."

With that Kara scooped Lena right out of her chair. One arm went across her shoulders and the other under her legs.

"Put your arms around my neck," she instructed.

Lena complied even as she sought to protest, a protest that Kara stopped with a kiss. The costumed heroine carried her lover through the door, stepped onto the porch and sprang into the air.

There weren't many things that impressed Lena but this was heart-stopping. Okay she HAD flown before but being unconscious while Kara carried her away from Metallico didn't count. Besides that had been in a rush so even if she had been awake it wouldn't have been like this. Kara was taking her time, slowly circling CatCo and rising into the warm evening sky until they were well above National City, laid out and sparkling below them.

"It's so beautiful," Lena whispered, her head laid on Kara's chest.

"Yes you are," replied Supergirl. "But now, food!"

Now they went faster. Lena blinked as their speed through the air now whipped at her hair and streamed Kara's golden locks behind them. They reached the sea and Kara turned south for a moment before stopping and slowly floating down to a bluff overlooking the ocean where a blanket and a large basket awaited them. They settled on the blanket and Kara set Lena on her feet and kissed her again.

Lena first thought was to grab her girlfriend and start the kissing again. But her nose twitched, something Kara found to be incredibly delightful. The aroma coming from the basket was too much to resist. In short order both women were seated on the blanket. Lena was tearing off mouthfuls of warm crusty Italian bread, stuffing it with hot pastrami and devouring a fresh spinach salad all at the same time. Kara managed to keep the laughter bubbling up inside her at bay until the dark-haired woman finally came up for air with a groan of satisfaction.

"Good thing you weren't hungry," Kara teased her girlfriend as she passed Lena a stemmed glass matching with one she held in her other hand. She took a sip of the bubbling liquid. "That always tickles."

"Should you be drinking and flying?" Lena teased back as she took the offered glass.

"It's sparkling grape juice," Kara returned. She took a much longer sip and smiled.

"Sometimes you are too much in control Kara Danvers."

"Look who's talking. Besides," the blonder super heroine leaned forward and brushed her lips against the CEO's, "I was hardly in control the other night. And you were on top." She licked her lips. "You taste of honey mustard."

With one appetite satisfied the pair settled in together. Lena's heels and Kara's boots ended up on one corner of the blanket. The blonde sat back against a handy tree and lens leaned back against her. A warm pair of arms circled the dark-haired woman and soft lips brushed the side of her neck.

Lena gave a sigh of happiness. "This is perfect." They watched the waves rolling on to the shoreline and the sea breeze blowing over them tossed dark and blonde hair about. The full moon played hide and seek among the clouds, first lighting the ocean and then hiding it. Lena rested one hand on the clasped pair on her stomach and the other fell to Kara's tights clad thigh. Kara nodded her agreement and the two young women fell silent.

Lulled by the warmth of Kara's body against hers and rythem of the sound and sight of the gray rollers foaming to the shore Lena found herself beginning to drift off. The same fate seemed to be overtaking Kara, who suddenly snapped out of their near slumber with a shake of her head. She brought Lena to her feet in one swift motion.

"Time to go home."

Lena stepped back into her heels, protesting as Kara donned her boots and in one swift blur of motion packed everything into the basket and hung it on a tree limb, saying she would retrieve it later.

"I need to go back to work."

"Not tonight darling. You need to sleep. You've been burning the candle at both ends ever since you acquired CatCo. I'm taking you home and you're going to bed. That's final."

Lena knew Kara was right. Fiercely determined as she was to get on top of her new company she was not giving herself enough "me" time. Of course she wasn't going to admit it. And when Kara gathered her in her arms again and prepared to lift off she knew they had been missing "us" moments as well.

"Next time let's do this when I'm wearing slacks. Talk about a skirt being drafty," she mock complained.

Kara laughed and wrapped Lena in her cape. The two rose slowly into the night sky.

"Stay close," the blonde instructed.

"What? I'm going to go for a walk on my own?" But she did snuggle closer to her lover.

Higher they rose, higher than they had on their way here.

"Close your eyes," instructed Kara.

"I thought it was supposed to be 'Don't you dare close your eyes'," Lena quipped.

"I'm not Aladdin and this isn't a magic carpet ride. Close them."

Lena did as instructed. She could still they were still going up. In spite of Kara's cloak around her and the heroine's body pressed tightly against her she started to feel chilly. She was just thinking of how nice a pair of sweatpants would feel; something she wouldn't be caught dead wearing outside the gym, when Kara spoke.

"Now Lena. Open your eyes."

When Lena did so she gasped in amazement. They were all alone. Beneath them the clouds hid the earth for as far as she could see. The full moon bathed them in its silvery rays. It was as if they had found a place that no one existed but the two of them and it was beautiful. She lifted her face to Kara and the two shared a long sweet deep kiss.

As magical as it was she was cold. Kara sensed it for they began their descent. They passed through the clouds and National City was under them once more. Kara carried her to her penthouse apartment, depositing her in her bedroom. There was another kiss and the heroine turned to leave.

"Don't go."

"I have to. There are things that call for my attention. But," Kara kissed Lena on her forehead and then both eyes, "I'll be back."

Then she was gone. Lena sighed and prepared for bed. She slipped under the covers and closed her eyes. She wanted to wait to see if Kara would come back but sleep claimed her in short order. But when she woke in the morning she was not alone. A pair of arms held her, she was spooned against a warm familiar body and blonde hair threatened to tickle her nose.

Kara had kept her promise.

(The End) 


End file.
